Forgotten Fables
by MinunCheerCheer
Summary: Not all fables are well known. Not all fables are meant to be shared and heard. Or some are simply buried and hoped to be forgotten. But you cannot remove legends and stories will only come back to haunt you. And drag you down with them. Welcome to the revenge of a fable forbidden to be told as he waits to strike down the wolf that caused him pain. (Bigby/Snow)OCs that you may kno.


Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own fables or anything else. I don't even have the game. I've read a few online comics and watched a few playthroughs of the game. (Yay Pewdiepie) all information is from there or wiki sources.

A/N: I'm sorry guys and girls for not updating my other stories. I honestly was working hard at other stuff. Like moving, provincials, family issues and the like. Although probably a quarter if not half the time I was just lazy. Also I finally taught my sister how to upload her own stories and such so I won't be helping her very much any more. I'm currently trying to be too busy to cowrite a story with her. Cause she wants to write Harry Potter and I personally can't stand the books or movies, no offence to those who do. Anyways, now that I'm done rambling, to sum up: I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I will try to soon. Thank you for listening/reading and on with the story. Please review if you have time. I love your feedback and it makes me a better writer. Plus I'll use it to help me write and update sooner.

Snow White trailed her fingers along the books looking for one in particular. Knowing Bufkin, it probably wasn't put away properly. It could be anywhere in this pile of junk in the office. Sighing in frustration, Snow decided instead to check with the mirror. As she walked over the mirror awoke and waited for her rhyme.

"Mirror Mirror take a look,

Where is the missing book?" Snow questioned in a soft voice.

"It seems as though you've wasted time,

But thank you for your clever rhyme." The mirror replied as an image of a book with elegant carvings on it appeared to be under a chair. Snow raised an eyebrow at the mirror's response, but then tried to figure out where the chair could be.

"What are you so preoccupied with Snow?" A gruff voice behind her made her jump. Snow turned around to see Bigby watching her with amusement clearly shown in his eyes. She huffed in annoyance and continued to look at the image. "Is that what your looking for? Cause I believe I saw that under your chair." Snow wanted to smack herself in the forehead. Of course, that chair was the chair she has been sitting at her desk with for years.

"Thanks Bigby." Snow said gratefully as she turned to face the man behind her. Bigby smirked and then got serious.

"What's in it?" He questioned curiosity threading through each layer of his voice.

"It's the fables that mundys ignore or pretend don't exist. Nobody has ever really seen them in person. Even in the homelands."

"Ah..." Snow walked over to her desk and reaching over, picked up the book. She flipped it open to a random page. The instant that dust flew off the book as it rested on the desk, both Snow and Bigby fainted.

They awoke in a dreamscape made of swirling black mist. Bigby rushed over next to Snow and gave her a once over with his eyes. Snow sat up and looked around. Their voices were almost at whisper level due to the quiet pressing around them.

"Snow where are we?"

"I don't know. Can you smell anything?"

"No."

"You won't be able to." A girls voice called out softly. As if cradling them in a blanket. A young girl, maybe sixteen years old, stepped out of the shadows enough that they could see her face. She had white hair that went to mid back while in a braid. Her light blue eyes complimenting her pale face. Her clothing was made up of a black cloak and a silver dress edged with gold. A black pendant stood out on her chest almost glowing with power. Bigby stepped forward to stand just in front of Snow and growled out,

"Who are you? Where have you brought us to?"

"My name will be revealed in time Bigby. I have not brought you anywhere. You are still in your office. I'm simply talking with your subconscious." She said in the same soft voice as before. Snow gave Bigby a look and brushed past him, closer to the girl. She crouched to be at the same hight as the girl.

"Why have you brought us here?" The girls eyes flickered with fear for a moment and then changed back into the calm expression from before.

"We need your help. Your job is to help fables. Even the forgotten ones. Even the lost or the created. We are starving for revenge. We can't escape the pain and fear. Help us. Please." As she spoke her voice became more fearful. "I must go now before they realize what I have done. Please do not forget." With that the white fog around them surrounded every sense and darkness came swiftly. Bigby and Snow awoke in the office exactly as they had left it. Snow clutched the book in her hand. Placing it on the table, she opened it and flipped the pages quickly in order to find the girl. Then the pages stopped turning for an image of the girl looked up at them. The entry read:

Dark Angel

Mundy Name: Angelica Shadows

Not much is known about Angelica except that there is reason to believe she might be a daughter of a witch and a Deamon or Devil offspring. She has dark magic abilities that include Telepathy, Telekinesis, an Ethereal form and some magic spell casting abilities. It is said that she guards the Fables that even godmothers don't notice.

Snow and Bigby shared a look as they took in this new information.

"We have to help them." Snow said already determined. Bigby nodded and both went towards the magic mirror. Snow, knowing how Bigby felt about rhyming, did it herself. "Mirror Mirror your more than capable,

Please show us the lost Fables."

"What you seek and what you find

Are all decided by your mind." The mirror responded as his face faded to a place in a wooded area where it looked like an institute, old and run down, stood barely standing.

"Bigby, something doesn't feel right about that place. Why have we never known about it, that fables were there?"

"I don't know Snow. But something horrible is going on here and it's our job to figure it out."

A figure watched them from the shadows and seemed to be listening to every word. They faded into the shadows only to appear before a man sitting in a desk. The man had a scar going up the side of his face with one blind blue eye. The other watched as the shadowed figure bowed before speaking. A boy's voice was heard.

"She told them master. They will come. Shall she be punished?" The man seemed to debate this.

"Up her dosage and keep her under solitary confinement. The others may come but we will be waiting. Looks like our plan of killing fable town will just have to start sooner than planned. Tell the wolves to be ready." The shadowed figure bowed again and faded into the ground amidst a swirling mass of shadows.

The book on the desk flipped open to a new page as if something or someone had purposefully done that. Bigby and Snow read the page that showed up and the two others it flipped to after.

ShadowLancer

Mundy Name: Anthony Black

Not much is known about this Fable. He is known to be a student of the Boogeyman and has learned dream manipulation. He can raise ghosts and the dead while also manipulating shadows, even to the point of becoming one altogether. He was a mundy but brought to life by black magic, supposedly that of Dark Angel's.

The next page had no accompanying picture and read:

Scourge

Mundy Name: Unknown

Not much is known about this fable although it is a belief that they came from the Big Bad Wolf's family somewhere. Some believe that they have the DNA of himself in them. They have heightened physical attributes and mental capabilities. hey were created in the midst of the exile by an unknown fable.

The final page had a blurry picture of a face with a scar covering half the face and a blind eye looking out. Everything else was hidden from view.

Unknown

Mundy Name: Unknown

No information on this fable. It is believed that he created Scourge to do his bidding and commands the power of other forgotten fables in the same way, it is unclear how he manages it. It is said that he will try to kill the fables that have forgotten about him and he thirsts for revenge for the wolf that gave him the scar.

Bigby looked to Snow, who in return looked at Bigby.

"He's after you Bigby." She whispered the fear clearly showing through. Bigby had never been afraid but as he looked at the partial picture of this man, he knew that he was not sane. He had to help these fables escape for more than just the sake of their safety, but also the safety of their minds.


End file.
